El jefe de Varia
by Lurque
Summary: Xanxus quiere saber por qué Squalo no le dijo que sabía la verdad. Situado tras el Conflicto de los Anillos Vongola.


**Sinopsis:** Xanxus quiere saber por qué Squalo no le dijo que sabía la verdad. Situado tras el Conflicto de los Anillos Vongola.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna en especial, he intentado que me quedasen lo menos OOC posible. No hay yaoi, pero la situación da bastante que imaginar.

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, KHR no me pertenece.

* * *

**EL JEFE DE VARIA.**

* * *

Casi podía verlo, como el cielo se rompía en miles de trocitos imposibles de volver a juntar. Como su cielo desaparecía, su meta en la vida; como perdía lo que le había conducido hasta aquí, su estrella fugaz, su objetivo. El niño se había llevado el anillo y, con él, sus sueños, su esperanza. Podía ver como ese hombre tirado en el suelo había perdido el sentido de su existencia por segunda vez.

El equipo médico de Varia transportaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su jefe en una camilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos los _Guardianes_ estaban en silencio y con una mueca de resignada derrota en el rostro. Los niños habían ganado y él, de alguna forma, se alegraba por ello. Esa noche, su jefe había ganado algo que posiblemente tardaría en ver; los demás tampoco serían conscientes, pero él sí. Llevaba mucho tiempo junto a ese hombre, esperando el momento en que fuese liberado, en que exteriorizase la angustia de ser quien era, o mejor dicho, de no ser quien debería ser, quien quería ser.

El viaje a Italia fue silencioso también. Nadie quería pronunciarse hasta que no lo hiciese el jefe, hasta que éste no les diese instrucciones de lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Aun así, él sabía que ninguno de esos estúpidos que tenía por compañeros iban a lamentarse o a dejar que esta _derrota _mellase su determinación. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fuesen unos desgraciados e irritantes seres, todos formaban parte de lo mismo, a todos les unía el mismo respeto por el hombre que seguía inconsciente, disfrutando de un tiempo de paz interior.

Una vez en el castillo, en su _hogar_ aunque nadie se atreviese a nombrarlo de esa manera, todos se quedaron en la habitación en la que se reunían para hacer planes. Todos sentados a la mesa en la que habían recibido la orden de ir tras los anillos Vongola. Todos aun con sus cuerpos vendados. Finalmente, Levi se atrevió a decirlo.

–Seguiré al jefe hasta el día de mi muerte.

Belphegor soltó entonces su aguda e irritante risa.

–Idiota, todos lo haremos –le contestó Mammon, con evidencia.

–El jefe estará de mal humor cuando despierte –se temió Lussuria.

–El jefe siempre está de mal humor cuando despierta –le recordó Mammon.

–Me pregunto... ¿qué debería prepararle para templar su mal carácter? –pensó en voz alta Lussuria, mientras adoptaba una postura pensativa.

–Siempre podemos dejar que te mate, apuesto a que eso le pondría de buen humor –propuso Belphegor, con una risita escalofriante.

–Oh, pero que malo eres Bel –le dijo con ese tono empalagoso que provoca la risa desquiciante de Belphegor y colma la paciencia de Marmon.

De esa forma, el ruido había vuelto y con ello, los insultos y las amenazas de muerte que tanto caracterizaban a su _familia_. Él se habría unido de inmediato como era costumbre, pero debía seccionarse de una cosa primero, por lo que se levantó de la silla de ruedas y caminó con cierta dificultad hasta perderse por el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de Levi A Than, quien por mucho que odiase admitirlo, sabía que sólo por esta vez, debía permitir a ese _tiburón_ hacerlo.

Squalo penetró en la oscura habitación de su jefe sin pegar a la puerta, sin sorprenderse tampoco de no obtener ninguna advertencia o amenaza. Los gritos del resto de los que hubieran sido Guardianes resonaban lejanos pero con la suficiente fuerza para advertir su presencia. El sillón estaba vacío, el cuerpo seguía tendido sobre la cama, con los ojos rojos entreabiertos mirando al techo. No obstante, no vio debilidad en él. La única debilidad que tenía ese hombre era su resentimiento, que fomentaba su determinación y a la vez le aprisionaba.

Se acercó a su jefe, a su _amigo_, con paso lento debido a las secuelas de la batalla con el ahora definitivo Guardián de la Lluvia. Aun se mareaba cuando se ponía de pie, por eso los médicos habían insistido en que continuase en la silla de ruedas unos días más por lo menos, pero él ya había comenzado a blandir su espada en un exhausto entrenamiento que sólo había conseguido reabrir sus heridas. Sentía la fatiga apoderarse de él nuevamente, por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama sin decir nada.

Durante un rato, lo único que escucharon fueron los gritos del resto y algunos golpes que indicaban que alguien había perdido la paciencia y comenzaba a cumplir sus amenazas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Xanxus en algún momento.

Sabía que se refería al por qué no le había contado que él había estado consciente cuando el Noveno le congeló, al por qué había permanecido en silencio, sin contarle que sabía la verdad, todos estos años. Squalo abrió los ojos para mirar algún punto del suelo; los había cerrado por el mareo.

–No era necesario que lo supieras –le contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

–¡¿No era necesario?! –rugió el jefe de Varia, a la vez que se incorporaba de pronto. El acto le mareó e hizo que sus heridas doliesen, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que llevaba por dentro. Miró con auténtica ira la espalda del espadachín.

–No habría cambiado nada –habló Squalo, aun en un tono de voz mucho más bajo que su normal y estridente tono.

Podía sentir la ira del otro hombre y la presencia asesina traspasando cada fibra de su cuerpo como si de balas se tratase.

–Tú, pedazo de basura... ¿por qué?.... –entornó los ojos conteniendo su dolor, su confusión, y tal vez, su _agradecimiento_.

–Aquella vez... –se giró lo justo para mirarle a los ojos– juré que te seguiría a ti... no al hijo del Noveno o al futuro líder de Vongola... –le medio sonrió.

Xanxus no era capaz de controlar en su expresión facial el impacto que le había causado sus palabras.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente un tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviese la necesidad de hablar o mirar hacia otro lado. Los gritos continuaban lejos de ellos, como rutina diaria.

Finalmente, Xanxus cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Squalo, quien no hizo nada por impedirlo. Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, se sentían bien. Afuera se sucedían las explosiones, posiblemente los otros hubieran echado abajo alguna pared y la pelea hubiese salido al exterior. Squalo casi podía ver a Mammon perseguir a Belphegor furioso por el estropicio que tanto dinero iba a costarles reparar.

–Ellos también siguen ahí... esperan nuevas órdenes del jefe de Varia.

Xanxus reaccionó abriendo los ojos e incorporándose lentamente. Miró por última vez los largos cabellos de su acompañante antes de levantarse de la cama para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones. Su Comandante le siguió. Al entrar, el estropicio era más que evidente, pero todo quedó sumido en un absoluto silencio cuando el jefe hizo acto de aparición.

Todos observaron como Xanxus se sentaba en su silla al pie de la mesa, la silla más grande y con el respaldo más alto, la más cómoda también. Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares al tiempo que el jefe colocaba los pies sobre la mesa y los miraba en un silencio analizador.

No había derrota en sus miradas, su orgullo seguía de una sola pieza, y sus expectativas de futuro sólo habían cambiado ligeramente. Puede que ya no ostentase el título de Décimo Jefe Vongola, pero realmente no importaba porque, después de todo, ellos eran el Escuadrón Independiente de Asesinos de los Vongola: Varia; quienes hacían el trabajo sucio de la forma más eficaz.

–Varia no reconocerá a ese mocoso, Sawada Tsunayoshi, como el Décimo Vongola –dejó bien claro–, a partir de ahora, sólo obedeceremos las órdenes del Noveno.

Todos mostraron su acuerdo de distintas maneras, para conformar al final un júbilo que todos compartían. Esa sería la primera y única derrota de Varia, ni mucho menos era su final.

Ellos eran fueres, eran temidos y respetado por toda la Mafia. Eran crueles, sanguinarios y letales. Ellos nunca vacilaban y siempre iban hacia delante, con paso decidido, reduciendo a nada todo lo que osase interponerse en su camino.

El pistolero miró al espadachín que sonreía orgulloso, y dos segundos después, estaba apuntando con su espada al príncipe que se había atrevido a lanzarle uno de sus cuchillos. Su grito resonaba en toda la estancia, devolviendo la normalidad al castillo.

Ellos eran _Varia._

Ellos eran también una _Familia, _que intentaban matarse cada vez que podían sí, pero familia al fin y al cabo.


End file.
